The present invention relates to a method for producing tridimensional knitting goods.
Generally, with circular knitting and hosiery machines, efficient and aesthetically appreciable effects of tridimensional tricot are only obtained with the reciprocating movement of the cylinder needle, but this method greatly increases production costs. Alternatively, in the case of hose with the so-called pouch heel, which is known to those skilled in the art, the method enables similar results to be achieved, but with a significant loss in quality and yarn due to the presence of a great number of cut threads. More generally, in order to increase the value of some knitted goods, during the manufacturing process, various pockets or loops are added by subsequent cut and sew operation, so that the cost of the finished articles is greatly increased.
In addition, in the hosiery field, the presence of pockets or similar horizontal openings is widely unknown.
In everyday as well as in sports activities, are often required or necessary garments that are adapted to protect from impacts (shinpads in football, for example) or that are capable of meeting a higher standard in terms of practical use and comfort (such as multi-pocket jackets for hiking people, fishermen and hunters, or containers for golf clubs) and satisfying other needs of an aesthetic or functional character.
Taking into account the great development in the clothing field for sports and free time, knitted garments in general, socks in particular, have enjoyed little consideration as a possible support for innovations or more interesting functions; they are, yet, mere single-fabric or single-layer knitted tubes supplied with an elastic top: thus they still represent a mere or fortuitous thin wall between foot and shoe.
In recent years great interest was awakened when circular knitting machines of the full electronic type with differentiated diameters were introduced on the market, because the versatility of these machines enables a wide variety of semifinished knitted goods to be produced: brassieres, pants, dresses, trousers, skirts, bodies, bathing costumes, sports garments and still others. But, due to some inherent technical restrictions, among which lack of pockets, said knitted goods require additional labourious sewing operations for garment finishing. Otherwise, they merely remain without pockets and consequently less competitive.
That being stated, the invention intends to reduce or at least partly eliminate some of the above mentioned technical and production limits; with a production method having original economic, technical, aesthetic and commercial aims.
Consequently, it is a main object of the present invention to provide a method for producing knitted goods in general, hose in particular, having tridimensional effects, preferably fitted with at least one pocket automatically produced with the continuous movement of the cylinder needle. It is a further object of the invention to provide a method for producing knitted goods in general, socks in particular, also characterized by the presence of pockets formed of at least two layers or cloths, even adapted to be partly turned inside out.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a method for producing knitted goods such as brassieres, pants, woollen underwear and knitwear, skirts, pants and technical items in general, characterized by the presence of at least one pocket or pouch. Another main object of the invention is to provide a method for producing knitted goods with at least one flounce formed of multi layers or fabrics and having the function of an inner lining.
The above mentioned objects are substantially achieved by a method for producing knitted goods, characterized by automatically producing on said goods at least one open pocket of multy-layer fabrics obtained with the continuous motion of a needle bed and with a prolonged but temporary and programmed exclusion of a suitable number of needles.